Wounds of a Clashed War
by Mini-MoonStar
Summary: Usagi Tsukino was told of a final test before she took the throne. No one could help her and failure meant the end of Crystal Tokyo. So she chose, swept up in the tides of war and thrown into a time where her fate would be changed, forever. Naruto


Hey Everyone! I love Sailor Moon and Naruto so I thought I'd combine the two! Alright, tell me. I want to post this up on other topics too. Namely the Sailor Moon and Naruto section in the Anime wing. But would that be cheating? Anyway, enjoy for now.

--

Team 7 trekked up the mountain with great discomfort.

_"I have a mission for you three."_

"Why the hell did that baka Hokage give _us _this mission?"

_"Kakashi, you will be accompanying them."_

"Shut up, dobe."

_"I've received word that a neighboring village is suffering from a drought."_

"What did you say, Sasuke-bastard?"

_"So what do you want us to do about it you old hag?"_

"Shut up, Naruto!"

_"Naruto!"_

"But Sakura-!"

_"Ow!"_

"Sakura's right, Naruto, we need to keep up our guard. Enemy ninja may be around anywhere."

_"Kakashi, I'm putting you in charge of these brats."_

"If they were, they'd be sweating like pigs like we are! I could be eating ramen right now!" Naruto Uzamaki, the usually good natured jounin of the Hidden Village of the Leaves was currently sweltering under the intense rays of the summer heat. His teammates, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, were suffering from the same predicament beside him.

_"What did you call me, hag?"_

"Doesn't matter, Naruto. A shinobi must-"

_"You're dismissed."_

"-always keep his or her guard up. We know, sensei!"

_"Tsunade-sama! Urgent news!"_

"Naruto! If you don't shut up right now, I'm going to-!" Kakashi stopped Sakura in the middle of her rant by coming to an abrupt halt. His one visible eye lazily scanned the area before he pulled out a kunai.

"We're not alone."

Sasuke and Naruto immediately turned their backs to Sakura and pulled out various weaponry of their own. Slowly, the trio backed into each other until they formed a crude triangle around the pink-haired shinobi.

Seconds ticked by until Naruto's already short temper blew. But before he could blurt out for the invisible threat to come out and show their fat asses, a sudden sand storm rose up from beneath their feet. Sakura shrieked.

Kakashi's reaction was immediate. He threw the screaming girl over his shoulder and jumped to higher ground with Sasuke close behind him. Naruto, on the other hand, stayed put.

_"What is it, Shizune?"_

"Move, dobe!"

_"Damn, I hope that brat doesn't get into any trouble..."_

"Shut up, Saskue-bastard! I, Naruto Uzamaki, will not run away from a fight like girly men do-!" Whatever else he might have said was smothered by a wave of sand that engulfed him whole.

"Naruto! Kakashi-sensei! Hurry, he might be dying!" Sakura was about to leap into the revolving sand when she caught sight of Kakashi's trademark smirk.

"Baka-sensei! How can you laugh at a time like this?" Sakura nearly ripped her hair out in frustation and turned to Sasuke for help when she realized that he, too, was smiling.

_"Tsunada-sama! The missing nins..."_

"What the-"

_"What?"_

"It's nice to see you again, Gaara."

The medic-nin's mouth dropped as she gaped at the swirling sandstorm, only, it had disappeared. In its place stood a stoic looking Gaara with a disgruntled Naruto glaring up at him from the ground.

_"Where were they last heard of?"_

"You could have just said 'hello' you sand nut," grumbled Naruto before dusting himself off. One would think the emotionless sand-nin would find offense in the comment but instead he pulled the hyperactive blonde up and removed the remaining sand with a wave of his hand. After the Chuunin exams, the two had formed an unlikely relationship with Gaara regarding the kyuubi vessel with respect he reserved only for a few.

_"Sand country."_

"Hello again, Kazekage." Kakashi bowed and pushed Sasuke and Sakura to do the same. Naruto immediately halted his glaring and broke out into a energetic grin.

_"Fuck! I just sent Kakashi's team on a mission there..."_

"Yeah! I heard about how you got the new kage spot! Congratulations!" He playfully slapped Gaara on the back, causing the said nin's robes to become ascew. "When I become Hokage, we need to spar again!"

Gaara inclined his head politely at all the acknowledgements before turning his attention to the oldest jounin.

_"Notify the Kazekage to assist the drought and intercept the group."_

"I assume Tsunade-sama informed you of the drought?"

_"Call all available shinobi and ANBU to my meeting hall. NOW!"_

"Yes, but she didn't mention that it was your village."

_"Shizune, tell Nara to come to my office immediately."_

"That's because it isn't." Gaara turned and motioned the leaf shinobi to follow him down the other side of the mountain. "But my shinobi have taken care of it. However, Tsunade-sama has notified me of a larger problem and has requested my help."

_"You rang, Hokage-sama?"_

During this time, the rookie jounins were listenin with rapt attention until Naruto decided to jump in.

_"Begin preparations for Operation Kousen."_

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it! I mean, after Orochimaru and Itachi, I'm sure we'll kick everyone's ass!"

_"May I ask why...?"_

"The missing-nins from the five major villages have formed an army."

_"We're going to war." _

The leaf shinobi didn't have time to react when a fiery explosion went off not one mile north of them. Kakashi stared at the billowing clouds of smoke impassively.

"So it's begun."

_--_

Well? Lol, how was it? I'll try to update as regularly as I can but school's booking at I need to get ready to apply. sighs

Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! Any sort of critique is welcomed.


End file.
